Sorry Daddy, it's all True, I'm a Space Whore...
Jacy blew Vas a kiss at the hatch and stepped down the short set of steps to the galley. Her hard work organizing the galley previously, some of the only real work she’d done on the ship, was all for naught as the Alliance had turned it over in their desire to show the crew who was boss. It hadn’t worked, but that was another matter. She knocked lightly on the tabletop and moved past it to the dim sitting area where Captain Keller’s shadow could be seen nursing a bottle. Jacy stepped up quietly and asked, “May I join you, Captain?” The captain outstretched a hand towards the chair across from him. “I think it’s high time we talk. Drink?” “Thank you,” she took the seat and sat stiff-backed with her hands on the table. There was a long silence then Keller leaned across to pour a splash in each glass before sliding one across. More silence. “The Alliance boarding party stole documents from my belongings. May I assume you are now in possession of them?” Jacy swirled the brown liquor, lifted it to her lips and tipped it back. “I am. Care to tell me why someone with a highly regarded career like a companion is masquerading on my ship as a deckhand?” “Would you believe I needed a vacation?" “To Persephone? No. Santo? No. Ezra? No, more likely you’re running from someone, and I just want a little advanced notice of what to expect when they come crashing in on us.” “My registrations and Alliance passports are all in order. I owe money to no one nor am I required to be in a particular place or forbidden from others. I am wanted by many men in this system, but not for legal reprisal or wrath against my person.” Jacy poured herself another drink and continued. “I’m not running from anyone, Captain Keller. I’m interviewing your crew for the most lucrative job you’ve ever come across. And the job would help right many of the inequalities between the Core and outer rim planets. Also, I think I’ve fallen in love with your deckhand, but that happened after I came on board so I don’t think it’s pertinent to your current line of questioning.” “You’re interviewing my crew? That’s not usually how it works. I know in your line of work, it’s a little different - maybe there’s some sort of interview… or inspection… process or what not. But out here? We do the job and then we get paid.” “In your line of work you hear of the job, ask any relevant questions and determine whether the risk justifies the reward. Namely, how much will you be paid and possibly, does the job go directly against your convictions. But what of the employer? Are they required to offer the job to everyone or may they approach specific captains with their request? If so, might they learn something of that Captain and his crew prior to divulging the particulars of the job?” “They might, but generally not by putting themselves and said crew in danger doing it.” “I wasn’t aware my actions placed you in any danger; the mechanic and the Russian and the one-eyed child have handled that department quite well.” Jacy swallowed her drink and leaned forward to lay a hand on Keller’s arm. “That was supposed to be a joke. But I think we both know any job that pays enough to do more than refuel the ship will carry with it some danger. The job I have for you will be no different. Why are we pretending risk and danger are what we’re arguing here. You’re upset with me for my deception? Is that it?” “I’m not upset.” The captain replied, taking another drink. “Intrigued at the notion, maybe, but not upset. Are you planning to stay on board? If so, we have to discuss in what capacity. I think we can both agree Deckhand is out.” “I don’t know, I had the galley organized and put away nicely until the Alliance showed up. But no, Deckhand is not a position I’m cut out for; not while everything brought on board is packaged in such heavy freight. And I feel my choice of edible food stores was underappreciated so I’d probably need to avoid those duties as well. Carrying out the engagements of my vocation as a Companion on board the Lunar Veil would be problematic. I find it charming, but many of my clients would prefer something less… I don’t know the word here Captain. But moving about the systems to entertain my clients would give you and your crew ample opportunities to run cargo and smaller jobs as we procure the resources needed for the big haul. The end game job that you haven’t asked me about.” “In my line of work, you don’t ask a lot of questions. That’s why we get hired. But if you think we passed your test or interview, I’m all ears.” Jacy considered Keller’s face carefully then scooted over to the seat nearest him. “I’m not actually a poker player, I only play one on the Lunar Veil. So I’m having difficulties discerning your poker face. Are you truly uninterested in what I may have planned? Do you truly not care whether it involves you or your ship or your crew? Is this the face of a man who cares for something deeply, but doesn’t want to let on? Because I need a man whose passion for something more than drink and credits will motivate him to do the hard thing because it is right. And of course you will be paid along the way and at the end.” “I would have to say it depends on the situation. I fought in the Unification War because it was something I believed in - right, wrong, however you want to look at it. I don’t take putting this ship or crew in danger lightly. So until I know what it is, then I’m sorry, my resting poker face is as good as it gets. Why don’t you tell me the situation, and then I can give you an answer, rather than just lip service?” “Fair enough, Captain, but for the record, Lip service often seals the deal in my line of work and if, after I’ve told you what I have in mind, you find yourself still interested, lip service will likely get us in an out of a few ports you’d otherwise find off limits to a freight hauler. And now that I’ve said it I’m wishing I’d clarified in advance that I meant no double entendre.” The Captain listened to what Jacy had to say, nodding where appropriate and mulling it over. So Jacy went about explaining her plan to the Captain, though Dorian may claim it was less of a plan and more of an objective. The truth was, Jacy had most of it worked out, but not all of it. And there were areas of the plan that would almost surely go down the fuck me rail and require some alternate arrangements. Still, Jacy told Captain Keller everything she had which was more than she’d told Dorian. She trusted the Doc, but she needed to trust Keller more because she needed the Captain to trust her. So while this narrator may have skipped over a few areas and Yada Yada through others, Captain Keller had the benefit of the full plan laid out at his proverbial feet. The bottle was well and empty by that time and neither Jacy nor Keller appeared to be drunk. And that didn’t play to Jacy’s benefit as she was hoping Keller would be sloshed by the time they moved the conversation around to negotiating her position. “What are the chances of the shuttle I’m currently occupying becoming something officially assigned to my use for the carrying out of my private affairs? Is it operational and space worthy?” “We can get it operational and space worthy when we reach Valentine. We have a crack engineer who can make sure it’s sound. You can work out the specifics with Riley, I know she has some sort of deal with the doc where we get a percentage for his use of the space. It’d make you more of an independent contractor than crew, and if I were you - that would be my selling point, especially if you want to carry on with one of the deckhands. And when push comes to shove, the El-Vee does take care of its own. You’ll have our full support.” “So this development isn’t likely to improve the Lieutenant's opinion of me, is it? May I?” Jacy pointed at her documents Keller had in front of him. He gave a curt nod and she pulled them to her. She wanted to look through them, but that might give the impression she thought Keller had held onto something. Hell, she’d send him a photo shoot if that’s what he wanted. “I think I’ve taken enough of your time, Captain. I’ll speak with the Lieutenant directly. I’d appreciate it if you’d counterman any order she gives to have me spaced.” Jacy got up from the table and laid a hand on the quiet man’s shoulder. Then on impulse she leaned down and tipped her head in under his Stetson to give him a peck on the cheek. “Goodnight, Daddy Keller. Don’t stay up too late.”